


Something New

by Penguiduck



Series: An Expression of Thanks [13]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: Your family recently moved, and you are new to the area.  Fortunately,  you already have an internship with Mitsuru's office, but you still don't know many people here.  Shigure sets you and Yuki up on a date.[Reader x Yuki]For VanitasLight, Winner of the May 2020 Raffle
Relationships: Sohma Yuki/Reader, Sohma Yuki/You
Series: An Expression of Thanks [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanitasLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanitasLight/gifts).



> I'm excited to present the next completed request for my raffle series: An Expression of Thanks.
> 
> The winner is VanitasLight with this following request:
> 
> I've been recently watching the new Fruits Basket remake and I'd love anything involving Yuki right now!
> 
> Let's help Yuki open up a bit. He's such a dear. <3
> 
> If anyone has thoughts, opinions, complaints, I welcome you to leave a comment! I take your feedback to heart.
> 
> Please enjoy! Thanks for reading!
> 
> * * *
> 
> EDIT: Ugh, I can't believe I forgot to add this:
> 
> I am deeply saddened and outraged by yet another Black death at the hands of police brutality and the continued aggressive response of police officers against protesters. My husband and I stand with the victims of violence, marginalization, and repression. We are taking action to educate ourselves and others, write to our leaders, and donate funds to the cause.
> 
> I encourage you to do whatever you can, whether that’s investing in your education, speaking out, attending protests, writing to your congressmen and congresswomen, etc. I understand that many of you wish to help but may feel that your options are limited.
> 
> My husband and I are donating to fuel the movement’s fight for justice. We have chosen organizations that we wish to fund, but I want to extend that opportunity to my readers as well because all of you have brought me joy and hope in these tumultuous times. You are all passionate and kind, and I want you to be able to involve yourselves as much as you can.
> 
> **What are you doing?**
> 
> As such, I am hosting a raffle. For three readers, I will each donate in your name and honor $100 USD to an organization that promotes social equality and human rights for the Black community.
> 
> **What charities are eligible?**
> 
> My employer is generously matching 100% of donations made to eligible 501(c)3 charities that are in good standing with the IRS. This means that if you are selected as a winner, your $100 to an eligible charity will be doubled to $200. Let’s take advantage of this!
> 
> Below, I have listed a few charities that are eligible. If you would like to donate to another organization or fund, such as the George Floyd Memorial Fund, for example, or a local charity, I am open to discussion. Just bear in mind that an eligible 501(c)3 charity will stretch the donation the furthest due to the employer match.
> 
> Black Lives Matter   
> NAACP Legal Defense Fund   
> American Civil Liberties Union   
> Community Justice Exchange (A project of the Tides Foundation)
> 
> **How do I enter?**
> 
> To enter this raffle, leave a review on ANY of my written works (they can be original or fanfiction) between now and **June 20th**. At the end of your review, add: **#BlackLivesMatter**
> 
> I will be monitoring the hashtagged entries as they appear in my inbox and will add you to the list of entries. I will acknowledge receiving your entry in response.
> 
> After the deadline of **June 20th** , I will draw at random three winners and reach out to you by commenting on your review again. You should receive an email notification from AO3. If you do not reach out to me within three days of my comment to discuss the details of how you’d like me to make this donation, I will draw another winner.
> 
> **Can I share this?**
> 
> Please do! I will be adding this note to every one of my updates until the deadline, but I don’t know how many people will see this or follow me on social media.
> 
> I want everyone who enjoys my works to have an opportunity to have donations made in their honor. It is apparent how much you all care, and it touches me to know that you are in support of the movement for social justice and equality. I will help in whatever way I can.
> 
> As always, I am here if you need anything, whether that be suggestions on how you can become involved, a shoulder to cry on, or an ear to listen.
> 
> Take care, dear readers, and good luck!
> 
> In solidarity,
> 
> Penguiduck

“I refuse. Now leave me alone.”

“Oh, Yuki,” Shigure said. “You wouldn’t treat a young lady like that, would you? She’s such a sweet thing, too.”

“I did not consent to taking her on a date. I have homework to do.”

“But you’ll hurt her feelings.”

“Then you shouldn’t have been so careless with them.”

Shigure sighed exaggeratedly. “I kind of already promised her you would.”

“What?” Yuki twitched in agitation.

“I thought I’d have my editor bring her over when she arrives to pick up my manuscript. She is the newest intern, after all, and since she just moved here and doesn’t have any friends in the area, I thought you’d be kind enough to show her around.”

“I’m not going to take her out.”

“Well, you’re going to have to tell her that to her pretty face because, like it or not, she’s right outside our front door.”

As if right on cue, a knock sounded.

Yuki set his jaw as his cousin opened the door. What was he to do?

“Ah, Mit-chan!” Shigure said. “You’re early.”

“I have to be,” she said as she took off her shoes and invited herself in. “I make it a point to surprise you for all of our appointments — it’s the only way to keep you from avoiding me.”

“Whyever would I do that? You criminalize me so.” He laughed sheepishly, only to turn to the other guest at the door. “Oh, please come in, _____. Don’t be shy. My cousin is right here. He’s looking forward to meeting you.”

Yuki nearly rolled his eyes, but as she came inside, he realized Shigure was not lying — she was very pretty.

* * *

“Thank you so much,” you said, stepping into their home. “It’s so nice of you to invite me over.” You politely bowed your head. 

“It’s nothing,” Shigure said. “No trouble at all.”

You saw Yuki standing up from the table to greet you. You offered him your hand. “I’m _____,” you said. 

He accepted your handshake. “I’m Yuki Sohma,” he said, his voice calm and smooth. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for spending the evening with me. My family just moved here, and I don’t start school until next Monday, so I don’t really know anyone. A tour of the area would be amazing.”

“It must be hard switching schools in the middle of the year.”

“It can be, but I’m up for the challenge.” You smiled at him. “I have a gift card, actually, to a French restaurant called Delicieux! that has a location open not too far away — not that I know where anything is. Google told me so. If you want, we can go there for a quick bite to eat?”

“I’ve walked past that place many times, though I’ve never sat down and eaten there,” Yuki said. “I’d be happy to go with you.”

“I’m so relieved. I was worried you wouldn’t want to hang out with a stranger.” 

“Oh, it’s really all right. I’m happy to help.” He looked toward Shigure, whose eyes seemed to gleam.

“Then, I’m ready whenever you are,” you said.

“You kids have fun,” Shigure said as he waved goodbye before being pulled away by his editor, who had choice words for him.

You and Yuki started out the door. “You lead the way,” you said. “I have absolutely no idea where I’m going. My sense of direction is bad enough as it is.”

“That’s all right. This part of the city is practically on a grid. You’ll learn to navigate easily enough.”

“You say that now. I could get lost walking in a straight line.”

He chuckled. “Don’t worry. We’ll find you landmarks so you know where you’re going.”

Eventually, you arrived at the restaurant, and a hostess seated you outside. It was a beautiful beginning to the weekend, the skies drenched in a painter’s palette of delicate pastel colors. The weather was mild, and there were no reports of rain.

You noticed that despite how collected and polite he was, Yuki seemed to hold you at a distance. He never talked about himself. Not much, anyway. You chalked this up to general shyness — this was a sudden meeting, after all. You were fully aware that Shigure offered up his cousin without asking him first. “What do you like to eat, Yuki?” you said, browsing through the menu.

“To be honest, I’m not sure. I’m not too familiar with French cuisine.”

“Do you like cheese?”

“I do.”

“It’s probably not a huge part of the cuisine around here, I’m guessing.”

“No, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like it.”

“All right,” you said. “If you’re not opposed, I recommend the cheese platter to start. It comes with a variety of cheeses, not only from France, but also other places in Europe, and some fruit and crackers.”

Yuki nodded, and you both placed the order, along with your two choices of entrees.

The waitress arrived quickly with your appetizer. As she set it down, you began introducing Yuki to the cheeses, gesturing toward them in turn. “This one is brie, gouda, manchego, roquefort… and I think this one is camembert.”

“You sure know your cheeses,” he said. “I’m impressed. I didn’t realize there were so many different types.”

“Well, I really enjoy cheese with crackers. They make a wonderful snack — they’re light and elegant, and in small quantities, not too bad for you. Please help yourself.”

Yuki gingerly selected a few cheeses, pairing them with the crackers and dried fruits that were also available. “How do I eat this?”

“Oh, you can eat it however you’d like. The key is to pair different textures and flavors. For example, manchego is known for having a very smooth and buttery texture, so it goes well with a crisp cracker and tang, perhaps from a cranberry or slice of green apple.” 

He nodded, giving your suggestion a try. “That’s really good,” he said. “I can taste the nuances of flavors you described. How did you learn to do this?”

“Trial and error. If you eat enough, you learn what goes well together and what doesn’t.”

“You are too modest, Miss _____. I’m sure you have a refined palate. I don’t know if I would come to these same conclusions on my own.” 

“Well, maybe you just have some things to learn about food pairings, like I have some things to learn about navigating this new place. We should all be open-minded enough to try something new, don’t you think?”

Yuki nodded slowly, and for the first time that evening, you saw what seemed like a genuine smile. “I think you might be right. I should be more open.”

“If you want, we can try a different cuisine next time…. I mean, that is, if you want to hang out again.”

His eyes softened. “I think I’d like that. I’ll introduce you to everyone at school on Monday, too, so you can help us all experience new things.”

“It would be nice to make new friends. It’s a bit of a new chapter in my life right now, but it makes it easier if everyone is adjusting, you know?”

“Of course, Miss _____,” Yuki said. 

“Ah, it looks like our dinner’s here! That looks delicious.”

The waitress set your entrees down, asking if there was anything you needed before leaving you to enjoy your meal.

“No,” you said. “That’s all, thank you!”

As you set the napkin in your lap, Yuki looked at you. “Miss _____?” 

“Yes?” 

“I know you have your gift card this time, but next time we go out, dinner’s my treat, all right?”

It was sweet of him to offer, and you were glad he was so eager to spend time with you again. “All right, Yuki. I’ll hold you to it.”

This would be the beginning of the beautiful friendship, perhaps a little something more — certainly something new.

**Author's Note:**

> And, as always, if you need a shoulder to lean on, someone to chat with, please don't hesitate to reach out to me:
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/).  
> Friend me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/ypdii).


End file.
